Teach Me, What Is The Love?
by Yuna Hummel
Summary: ONESHOT KLAINE!. Los Warblers quieren ayudar a Kurt con un asuntito, podr na lograrlo? y de conseguir su objetivo, que resultados dejará?


**AQUÍ VIENE MI SEGUNDO ONESHOT KLAINE!**

**ENJOY!**

**TEACH ME, WHAT IS THE LOVE?**

**BY YUNA hUMMEL:**

-se los dije antes, se los digo ahora y se los diré en un futuro!, esto no va a resultar, ya ríndanse!- eran las palabras de un muy exasperado y hartado Kurt Hummel, quien se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los sillones del salón de ensayos de los Warblers, mirando a todos los integrantes que en ese momento estaban en ese sitio.

Aún le costaba entender, como es que había accedido a que todos los Warblers trataran de enseñarle como hacerle para ser *sexy*, luego de su deplorable intento tras cantar *animal* ante el colegio de señoritas, y las cosas se pusieron más feas aún, cuando Blaine trató de ayudarlo y no consiguió resultado alguno más que verse totalmente humillado y con la vergüenza a todo lo que podía dar en él.

Y lo que era peor, ya no tenía salvación alguna, sus queridos amigos, a los cuales empezaba a considerar seriamente como malas influencias, lo habían arrastrado contra voluntad hasta el salón de ensayos, luego de haber finalizado las clases de ese día, porque, tenían la clara idea de que Kurt Hummel aprendería a ser *sexy* porque aprendía, así les costara perder la vida en el intento.

-escucha amigo, a caso nos rendimos cuando dijimos romper el parabrisas del auto del maestro de biología?, claro que no!. A caso nos rendimos cuando dijimos que tiraríamos a Blaine por las escaleras todo para no cantar en esa ocasión?, no!. A caso nos rendimos cuando hittler quiso conquistar el mundo?...por supuesto que no…oh espera, ya me confundí de hechos, me emocioné- dijo Nick mientras se sentaba otra vez en su sitio.

-si idiota, te ganó la emoción..otra vez!- decía Blaine quien se encontraba sentado a lado de Kurt, -oye, espera!- dijo de manera sorpresiva tras razonar todo lo que había escuchado por boca de su compañero. –lo de la caída, dijeron que fue un accidente!-

-oh..bueno el punto es que..lo que nos proponemos lo logramos, y si nos proponemos que tu, Kurt, aprenderás a ser SEXY aprenderás y punto!- dijo Wes haciendo uso de su voz de militar.

-chicos!, ni siquiera me preguntaron si yo estaba de acuerdo con esto! Si a Blaine lo mandé a cortar elotes, a ustedes, que les hace pensar que voy a hacerles caso?- preguntó el castaño, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho y usando un tono de voz de *soy mejor que ustedes*.

-y ahora yo te pregunto mi pequeño amigo…desde cuando preguntamos?- dijo esta vez David contra atacando, cosa que dejó callado a Kurt y sin derecho a réplica, eso era verdad, los chicos no eran precisamente reyes de la educación, eran lo contrario!, eran un desastre en todo lo que hacían, siempre y cuando el canto no estuviera de por medio.

El pobre soprano, no pudo hacer más para defenderse, cuando había rechazado la idea de que Blaine le enseñase, era solo uno, en este caso eran más de doce personas con tra él, incluyendo al pelinegro! Se había aliado con toda esa bola de chiflados para…hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Eso solo podía significar, estaba desesperado, si Blaine Anderson recurría a hacer algún plan en compañía de esos locos, si, estaba realmente desesperado.

-de acuerdo, terminemos con todo esto- suspiró resignado, era mejor apurarse, que le dijeran o mostraran lo que tenían que, y así podría retirarse a su cuarto en santa paz a desahogarse comiendo chocolates y viendo sus adorados musicales de Brotway para sacar todas esas imágenes de su mente.

-bien!- dijeron todos a coro y se acomodaron mejor en sus lugares, Wes fue quien tomó la palabra y comenzó a hablar.

-Kurt, tenemos entendido que…te cuesta trabajo todo este asunto porque…- fue cortado por Nick.

-hay viejo, luego dices porque tus novias no te aguantan! Lo haces todo demasiado lento!- dijo para luego voltearse a ver a Kurt –solo dinos, sabes algo sobre sexo..si o no?- soltó sin más.

El castaño, solo sintió como se le iban los colores a su rostro que para esa altura ya lo traía oculto entre sus manos, ese gesto a todos es pareció adorable porque lanzaron un *aw, que tierno!* grupal. Aunque el único que no formó parte en todo eso fue Blaine porque, el para sus adentros, se decía, que Kurt era adorable en todo momento, todo lugar y a toda hora, hiciera lo que hiciera.

-solo contesta Kurt, nadie va a burlarse ni a decir nada- dijo Jeff tratando de sonar comprensivo.

Kurt no sabía que hacer, si decía que no, se burlaría de eél aunque su rubio amigo dijese que no lo harían, esos chicos hacían lo inverso a todo, pero, si decía que si, estaría mintiendo para salvar su dignidad, o lo que quedaba de ella.

-el que calla otorga!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Comentario que molestó muchísimo a Kurt, puesto que se puso de pie de un salto y encaró a todos ahí presentes.

-ya estuvo no?, si, no se nada sobre ese tema felices? Era eso lo que querían saber no? Pues ya estuvo, lo saben!, y el que se quiera burlar es bienvenido a hacerlo!-

-tranquilo, tranquilo, solo jugábamos, nadie va a decir nada y es enserio! Y al que se burle, va a tener que invitar los tragos del fín de semana y todos sabemos que Blaine es un barril que no tiene fondo a la hora de beber- finalizó Thad sin más, para calmar las cosas, nada era peor que un Kurt muy enojado. O si? Si había algo peor,

-oigan no es cierto eso!, no bebo tanto!- dijo el moreno para defenderse.

-si Blaine ajá , y yo aparezco en el cuadro de honor- dijo Wes con todo el sarcasmo del mundo. –luego de la tremenda jarrota que te pusiste el fín pasado, te perdimos el respeto que te teníamos-

-a pues a poco me respetaban?- dijo esta vez Blaine con todo el sarcasmo que pudo sacar

-chicos, nos estamos saliendo del tema- acotó David. –Kurt, esto no lo hacemos por verte sufrir, bueno en parte si, pero por otro lado, hacemos esto, porque, no queremos que en un futuro hagas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte-

-que están tratando de decir que no les entiendo?- preguntó el chico, poniendo su mejor cara de desentendimiento, porque sabía clarito a que querían llegar sus amigos.

-solo queremos que, cuando llegue ese momento para ti con ese alguien especial, entiéndase Blaine, sepas perfectamente todo lo que harás y luego no te arrepientas de nada- dijo esta vez Wes quien recibió un muy fuerte codazo por parte del moreno para que se callara.

-auch y eso porque fue!- preguntó histérico.

-para que mantengas tu gran picote cerrado Wes!- le contestó el ojiverde. –además, porque estás tan seguro al igual que todos ustedes, que yo acabaré con Kurt?- preguntó incrédulo.

-hay por favor! Enserio quieres que te digamos!- dijeron todos al unísono.

-pues si!- contestaron los dos aludidos.

-les diremos, pero en otro momento ahora lo importante aquí es *educar* al señor inocencia- dijo Thad refiriéndose a Kurt.

-tras este pequeño altercado entre opiniones y deducciones, volvieron a retomar sus lugares y esta vez el que tomó la palabra fue David. El joven estuvo a punto de hablar pero sus palabras se quedaron a medio camino, ya que el soprano se disponía a decir algo.

-enserio, les agradezco mucho lo que hacen por mi, pero que les quede esto muy claro, mandé a freir rábanos a mi papá, mande´a Blaine a cortar elotes, y a ustedes…igual los pienso ignorar por la sencilla razón de que no estoy preparado para recibir aquella dichosa *charla*, si voy a aprender, pero en su debido momento, ahora quiero retirarme a mi cuarto y no saber más del asunto- finalizó el ojiazul con toda la calma del mundo.

-Kurt, escucha ahora, no te estamos preguntando si quieres o no saber, te estamos diciendo y nos vale si nos odias o si nos golpeas en la entre pierna como cuando te convencimos de pintar en la pared de la entrada +el director come bazofia*, vamos a decirte lo que sabemos! Y fín de la discusión!- gritó Wes usando nuevamente su voz militar.

A esto, Kurt ya había perdido toda su paciencia, se puso de pie nuevament y volteó a ver a todos con una expresión de total desafío.

-y porque razón tendría que hacerlo!, ya les dije mis motivos, y ustedes son los que no quieren escuchar!, son mis amigos, los adoro como no tienen una idea pero hay cosas que ni yo les puedo tolerar, y esta es una de ellas!- soltó con toda la ira que había estado guardando desde hace bastante tiempo.

-a con que quieres una razón? Perfecto! Porque te la tenemos! Como la ves?, y tu razón tiene rostro y nombre y está justo junto a ti!- gritó Nick señalando a Blaine quien solo lo miró con cara de *date por muerto!*

Kurt fijó su mirada en el moreno quien estaba con la mirada baja, y tras procesar lo que acababa de escuchar cayó en cuenta de dos cosas

Una, Blaine era la razón por la que sus amigos hacían eso, a costa de su seguridad física y la segunda era que, los Warblers a pesar de de ser unos despistados, caóticos, y provocadores de problemas, eran un equipo, un gran equipo que hacía lo que fuese por uno de los suyos así sea, arrastrar contra voluntad a uno de lso suyos y obligarle a te er una conversación que era obvio, no querían tener ellos tampoco.

Blaine, quien hasta ese momento se mantuvo callado, sin meter la mano, ni intentar calmar los ánimos en el salón, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kurt, quien, al sentir el contacto de su amigo, o mejor dicho del ser que más amaba, pero nunca se lo diría por miedo al rechazo, se levantó bruscamente dejando al moreno sorprendido y su sorpresa aumentó más cuando el chico ojiazul salió corriendo del lugar.

-Blaine, lo…lo sentimos mucho- comenzó Wes. –no queríamos que esto..sucediese-

-no tienen porque disculparse chicos, en parte es mi culpa porque yo les pedí hacer esto, cuando se perfectamente que, no les gusta tocar este tipo de temas tampoco-

-pero lo echamos a perder!- dijo Thad.

-era la oportunidad ideal paa que tu le dijeras a Kurt lo que sientes por él!- soltó Nick.

-ya será en otro momento muchachos, ahora no creo que deba ni acercarme a cien metros de distancia a Kurt- dijo en un tono divertido.

-Blaine, esto no te lo digo como amigo, te lo digo como tu compadre del alm- le empezó a decir Wes, al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. –ve, habla con él, aprovecha este momento porque, si no le dices nada ahora, puede que te arrepientas a lo grande en un futuro, Kurt se muere por ti como no tienes una idea, y tu también por él, no temas al rechazo, porque el rechazo es algo que solo lo consiguen aquellos que no creen-

Blaine se quedó sorprendido, jamás imaginó que el más…loco de todos los Warblers, pudiese ser tan profundo, pero el era la voz de la experiencia, había tenido tantas relaciones amorosas de poca duración, que sabía perfecto como aconsejar acerca del asunto.

Sin pensarlo mucho tiempo, Blaine salió del salón, no sin antes darle las gracias a todos y cada uno de sus amigos por aquel apoyo. Se dirigió a la habitación del chico de sus sueños, y tras llegar ni se molestó en pedir permiso para entrr, sabía perfectamente que, cuando Kurt se enojaba, era un arisco horrible con la gente, así que solo entró en la habitación y encontró al joven echo una bolita sobre su cama, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y el rostro enterrado entre ellas.

Sin dudarlo, se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado y lo tomó entre sus brazos para acercarlo más posible a su cuerpo, y ver aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, pero que en ese momento se encontraban inundados por las lágrimas. Acción que el jovencito no encontró desagradable al contrario, se dejó hacer sin alegar nada, en esos momentos realmente necesitaba de un abrazo y consuelo como ese

-porque lloras?- le preguntó tiernamente.

-lloro porque soy un caso perdido, lloro porque me porté como un idiota con los chicos, lloro porque soy un sentimentalista y lloro porque te amo y se que no me corresponderás jamás- soltó entre sollozos.

El ojiverde no sabía que decir, el iba a verle con toda la intención de hablar con el y decirle lo que sentía, pero no se esperó que el roll se invirtiera, ahora era él, quien recibía aquella confesión.

No tardó ni cinco segundos en tomar el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos y levantarlo lo suficiente para acercarlo poco a poco al suyo y unir sus bocas en un tierno beso. Tras estar unos segundos así, se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

-y…eso..porque..fué?- preguntó algo sorprendido Kurt, eso , no se lo esperaba.

-fue para que te entre en esa cabecita, que, esa idea que tienes de que no te correspondería está errónea, Kurt Hummel, no sabes, no tienes una idea de lo loco que estoy por ti, eres todo mi mundo, eres toda mi vida, desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que eras el chico que buscaba, y cuando me dijiste que te transferías a Dalton, no sabes lo feliz que eso me hizo pero…por tonto jamás dije nada porque no pensé que sintieras lo mismo por mi…y..ahora veo lo equivocado que estuve-

-Blaine, yo igual te amo como no tienes una idea, te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, y si yo jamás te dije nada era por miedo, miedo al rechazo, miedo a que te burlaras de mis sentimientos de la forma más cruel posible, y ahora veo que igual…estaba equivocado.-

-Kurt, lo pasado ya no importa, ahora lo que importa es el presente y lo que venga en el futuro, y lo que veo en mi futuro es a ti a mi lado, una vida juntos y mucha felicidad, ahora yo te pregunto, quieres ser parte de ese futuro, conmigo?- preguntó aún sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Como respuesta, Kurt, solo enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado y celló sus labiso con los del pelinegro, quien no dudó en corresponderle, y tras separarse se miraron con una amplia sonrisa.

-entonces, debo tomar eso como un si?- preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

-así es, eso fue un sí, quiero estar a tu lado en todo momento, para siempre y por siempre Blaine, y no me importa lo que digan los chicos o sus indirectas Muy directas- dijo el castaño soltando una risilla que fue secundada por Blaine.

-oye Kurt, y ..volviendo al tema por el que fuiste arrastrado literalmente al salón, aún ahora me vas a batear?-

-mmm. No lo se, depende, convénceme de no hacerlo y lo pensaré- dijo pícaramente el castaño.

-recuerda lo que dijeron los montoneros aquellos Kurt, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después- dijo igual el moreno pícaramente mientras volvía a besar al ojiazul pero esta vez en su blanco cuello.

-de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberte besado antes- dijo sintiendo como Blaine lo recostaba poco a poco sobre la cama y colocaba su cuerpo sobre el soprano.

Y tras decir esta frase, ambos jóvenes se besaron con amor y ternura, un beso en el que se reflejaba total sinceridad, amor y deseo uno por el otro, siendo ese el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva mezcla de sentimientos.

**FIN!**

**Segundo oneshot klaine que hago!, soy tan feliz! No me salió tan cómico como esperaba pero ya saben de todo un poco!**


End file.
